1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a variety of motorsports helmets. More particularly, the invention relates to a motorcycle helmet with noise reduction elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motorcyclist's ability to hear while riding is a critical safety factor in the modern environment. Unfortunately, a motorcyclist's hearing may be impeded by engine noise, wind noise and helmet design, among other things. High noise levels, such as those experienced by motorcyclists, may increase fatigue, may impair reaction times and may impede attention, effectively reducing the safety of the motorcyclists and those around him or her. Moreover, high intensity noise over long periods of time may have long-term consequences on a motorcyclist's hearing ability. At highway speeds, noise levels may easily exceed 100 dB even when wearing a traditional helmet. This is particularly troublesome for daily motorcyclists as well as occupational motorcyclists, such as police officers.
To combat the noise, some motorcycle helmets use sound deadening material around the area of the ears. Other motorcyclists may opt to use earplugs to reduce noise and prevent noise induced hearing loss. In both cases, the motorcyclist's hearing may be protected, but it is also impaired such that the motorcyclist may not be able to hear other cars, people, sirens, etc. around him or her.